Last chance
by Marcia Litman
Summary: Cada segundo podia ser o último.


**Título:** Last chance  
**Autor:** **Marcia Litman**  
**Beta: **Tay  
**Categoria:** Hylla&Kinzie (Hynzie), spoilers para "Heróis do Olimpo (Livro 2 - Filho de Netuno), missing scene  
**Advertências:** Menção leve à sexo  
**Classificação:** PG-13  
**Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)  
**Completa:** [X] Yes [ ] No  
**Resumo:** Cada segundo podia ser o último.

* * *

**Last chance**

Houve um tempo em que Kinzie simplesmente deixou de contar o número de batalhas. Era doloroso ver que, mesmo vencendo, a rainha Hylla teria de lutar novamente pela vida no dia seguinte.

Ver sua rainha na batalha dia após dia era como morrer a cada amanhecer. Seu coração estremecia a cada golpe, a cada ferida que ela adquiria, como se o próximo segundo fosse o último de Hylla. E a respiração de Kinzie falhava somente em pensar que poderia perdê-la. Porque ela não poderia contar que a amazona conseguiria retornar dos mortos, mesmo que a ordem do Mundo Inferior estivesse completamente alterada.

Sabia bem que, se Hylla morresse, jamais voltaria para as amazonas. Ou para ela.

-Por um acaso viu um fantasma, Kinzie?

A voz da rainha das amazonas ecoou pelo quarto e era como se a vida houvesse retornado ao seu corpo. Hylla sobrevivera. Tinha, pelo menos, mais uma noite de vida.

-Desculpe, minha rainha? – Kinzie se virou para Hylla e seu coração doeu ao notar cada ferida recém adquirida por ela.

-Seus ombros estão tensos e está com cara de velório. – Hylla se sentou em sua própria cama, observando a interlocutora que estava próxima à janela. – E não estava na batalha hoje.

Kinzie suspirou, tentando segurar uma lágrima teimosa. Amazonas eram fortes, mesmo quando totalmente alquebradas.

-Não pude...

-Não estou morta, Kinzie. – Hylla a interrompeu, como se tentasse convencer a si mesma – Pelo menos não por hoje.

-Não foi isso que eu disse, minha rainha.

-Mas é dessa forma que está agindo.

Kinzie suspirou, derrotada. Sabia que Hylla estava certa e que ela não estava sendo prestativa com sua rainha, justamente agora que precisava tanto.

-Precisa de cuidados, minha rainha?

A ruiva se aproximou de Hylla, tocando-lhe em uma ferida no rosto, mas a rainha afastou a sua mão quase que imediatamente, como se tivesse tomado um choque.

-Não precisa, obrigada.

Era quase uma ordem, tamanha a dureza da frase. Fechando o punho, Kinzie bufou, frustrada.

-Não vão adiantar as habilidades de luta se morrer por infecção.

Hylla ergueu os olhos, encontrando os de Kinzie. Poucas eram as ocasiões em que a amazona usava dessa firmeza. E a rainha confiava e a admirava exatamente por saber como e quando agir.

-Ok, faça o que tiver que fazer.

Acenando com a cabeça, Kinzie foi em busca do kit de primeiros socorros que agora ficava continuamente no quarto da rainha. Então se aproximou de Hylla, ficando de frente para ela, seus olhares se encontrando. Ambas queriam que aquela noite não acabasse, para que a rainha das amazonas não precisasse colocar a vida em jogo mais uma vez.

Ou para que elas não perdessem aquele momento único, onde nenhuma palavra precisava ser dita. Elas apenas sabiam que aquele era o único lugar em que queriam estar.

-Vai doer um pouco.

A voz de Kinzie era tranqüilizadora e antecipou a pequena dor causada pelo contato do algodão umidecido em antisséptico com os machucados recentes no rosto de Hylla. A morena fechou os olhos rapidamente, abrindo-os em seguida, como se não pudesse se dar ao luxo de perder o olhar de seu braço direito. Daquela que jamais a tinha traído ou abandonado.

-Obrigada, Kinzie.

A ruiva parou momentaneamente o que fazia, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

-Pelo que, rainha?

Hylla pensou no tom de voz que Kinzie usava ao chamá-la de "rainha". O respeito e a devoção demonstrada que aquecia seu coração todas as vezes.

-Pela lealdade. Por ter sido fiel a mim, mesmo quando Otrera apareceu requisitando a coroa. – a voz de Hylla hesitou pela primeira vez em muito tempo, mostrando uma insegurança que não era sua marca. – Por não ter me deixado.

O ar faltou nos pulmões de Kinzie e seu coração bateu com o dobro de velocidade.

-Tem mais algum lugar ferido, rainha?

Frustração socou o estômago de Hylla, que indicou com a mão uma rachadura na armadura que usava, na região do abdômen, à esquerda. Kinzie olhou para o local com preocupação.

-Preciso ver isso. – foi a conclusão da ruiva.

Hylla a encarou por alguns segundos, até entender o que deveria fazer. Com a ajuda de Kinzie, ela começou a retirar a parte de cima da armadura que usava, ficando apenas com uma regata branca que usava por baixo da cobertura protetora. Ela levantou um pouco o tecido, somente o suficiente para examinar a ferida.

-E então? – quis saber Hylla.

-Não foi profundo. A armadura protegeu bem, só vai precisar de um curativo superficial. Mas a armadura precisa ser restaurada ou trocada.

Kinzie fez com que Hylla segurasse a camiseta erguida e começou a limpar o ferimento.

-Não há tempo pra restauração, Kinzie. Você sabe disso.

A ruiva encontrou o olhar da rainha rapidamente, voltando a se concentrar em seu afazer.

-Então use a minha.

-Como...?

-Está intacta e não precisarei dela tão cedo. Temos praticamente o mesmo tamanho e porte físico, vai servir. Se salvar sua vida, terei servido minha rainha.

Hylla observava em silêncio enquanto Kinzie terminava o curativo. Então segurou a mão da moça, atraindo o olhar dela.

-Você tem feito muito mais que me servir, Kinzie.

Não era a primeira vez que Hylla tocava o rosto de Kinzie com ternura, traçando os contornos de seu rosto. Ou que seus lábios tocavam os dela, sentindo o hálito adocicado da moça. Era sempre naquele instante que elas pensavam que seria o último. Quando o temor da morte precipitava tudo entre elas.

-Hylla, minha rainha... – Kinzie disse em um suspiro, quando seus lábios se separaram.

Raras eram as ocasiões em que Kinzie a chamava pelo nome. E Hylla sempre sentia aquele mesmo arrepio correr por sua espinha. Ela encostou sua testa contra a da ruiva, os olhos fechados, ouvindo a respiração pesada dela e sua própria.

-Por favor, Kinzie... me ame mais uma vez.

Dessa vez foi o suspiro ruidoso de Kinzie que ressoou no ambiente. Ela se afastou de Hylla, para sua frustração, mas somente o suficiente para vê-la.

-Continua tão linda quanto quando nos conhecemos, Hylla.

Kinzie voltou a se aproximar de Hylla, fazendo com que ela se deitasse sobre a cama. Colocou seu corpo contra o dela, sentindo a rainha envolvê-la com os braços, antes que seus lábios se reencontrassem em um beijo fervoroso e urgente.

Elas se amaram naquela noite, como se fosse a última que teriam. E, mais do que isso, elas se amaram para que se lembrassem de que estavam vivas, pois era assim que se sentiam quando estavam juntas.


End file.
